


Passage of Time

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: They say that time heals all wounds but what happens when it doesn't? What happens when the wound is left open? Gibbs finds out just how deep emotional wounds go when the past comes back to haunt him. Will Tony pay the price?





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt so still; the world around him was void of any noise or movement. It was as if he was locked away and lost; secluded from those that would keep him fighting. There were memories just out of reach; something he needed to remember... something that was important. If he could only just reach a little further; perhaps he could grasp it.

 

Gibbs came awake with a gasp; the monitors increasing in tempo due to his rushed return to consciousness. There were hands pushing him back down on the bed; hands, keeping him from moving.

 

"Jethro," Ducky called above all the activity in the room. "Calm down or they will sedate you."

 

Taking a deep breath; Gibbs forced himself to settle down outwardly; inside his body was still trying to find a way to escape. "Duck?" Gibbs croaked out. "Tony?"

 

"Rest, Jethro." Ducky put a strong hand on his friend's bruised arm. "There is nothing more you can do for Anthony, now."

 

"Ducky?" Gibbs' voice cracked. "Is he gone?"

 

"What happened out there, Jethro?" Ducky asked softly; his heart was hurting for his friend.

 

"Is he gone?" Gibbs' eyes filled with tears. "Damn it, not Tony."

 

******************* Earlier*******************

 

The ache in his arms was the first thing that registered as Gibbs crawled towards consciousness. He was struggling to remember what happened; why was his body in so much pain. Memories came like brief flashes. He could remember standing outside talking to Tony; there were bright lights and tall building. Struggling, Gibbs grasped the memory; they were standing outside the hospital. Hospital? Was someone sick? No, Gibbs sighed; the baby they had gone to see the baby.

 

"Don't hurt him," Tony's voice broke through Gibbs' fog. "Tell me what you want from us? Tell me what you want; don't hurt him."

 

"I want him to know the pain that we went through; I want him to know how it felt." The young man raised his hand and brought the whip down across Tony's back again causing the agent to gasp in pain.

 

"Tony?" Gibbs eyes popped open as he struggled with the ropes binding his hands. "Damn it, leave him alone; tell ME what you want."

 

"Funny," the man laughed. "I bet my aunt begged like that while he was killing her."

 

"Your aunt?" Gibbs looked at the younger man. "Who killed your aunt?"

 

"Oh no," the man shook his head and walked over to a large hole he had been digging. "You're not going to get me to tell you anything. You see Agent Gibbs; I want you to know exactly what it felt like for my mom."

 

"Listen son," Gibbs tried a different approach. "You don't need to hurt my agent anymore; whatever you want me to know you can just tell me. What's your name?"

 

"Name's Jason; you don't get to call the shots on this one." Jason walked over and pulled Gibbs to his feet. "I want you to take a look at your agent; a really good look."

 

There were red, seeping, angry looking welts that covered Tony's back where Jason had whipped him. The bruising extended down Tony's back, around his side and across his chest. Both eyes were black, his lips were split and there was bruising around his neck as if he had been choked at one point during the struggle. Tony had actually fared better against Saleem and his men than with Jason.

 

"Jesus, Dinozzo," Gibbs gasped.

 

"Boss," Tony struggled to look at his superior through his swollen eyes. "Get out of here; leave me here. You have to run Gibbs; go."

 

"I'm not leaving you behind," Gibbs growled.

 

"Damn it," Tony gasped as the pain shot through his body. "Just this once, forget that you're marine and run."

 

"It's not about being a marine," Gibbs looked from Tony to Jason and back. "It's about being a family."

 

"How touching," Jason gagged out. "You two need to say good-bye."

 

"He's been beaten enough," Gibbs growled out as Jason picked up a piece of wood and came towards them.

 

"Oh I don't plan on beating him with this," Jason raised the piece of wood above his head and used it to knock Tony out. "He's not going to be beaten anymore, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

 

Jason busied himself untying Tony from the tree that he was bound to. "No, not going to beat him anymore." Dragging Tony's unconscious body to the hole he had dug; Jason pushed Tony into the grave.

 

"Don't do that," Gibbs felt himself start to panic for the first time in a long time.

 

"Oh, don't you worry," Jason laughed. "I'll get him all comfy cozy in his coffin before closing the lid."

 

"He doesn't deserve this," Gibbs countered. "Whatever your issue is; it's with me. Let my agent go."

 

"I don't think I am going to do that," Jason gaffed. "How's being the big bad marine sniper working out for you now?"

 

"What is it that you are trying to punish me for?" Gibbs tried to engage Jason a bit. "Who was your aunt?"

 

"Would you even remember her if I told you?" Jason picked up the shovel and swung it at Gibbs; knocking him over onto what appeared to be an already broken arm. "Would you even know who she was if I told you her name? Don't you recognize where you are?"

 

"Why don't you try me?" Gibbs pushed a bit; he needed Tony to regain consciousness and climb out of the hole. Looking around, Gibbs took in the sights around him; the area was so familiar but why escaped him. "Was your aunt killed here?"

 

"Right over there," Jason pointed to the tree that he had just untied Tony from. "You don't recognize this place, Agent Gibbs? Look around Jethro, look around."

 

******************* Back at the hospital*******************

 

"Easy now," Ducky tried to soothe his friend. "Just take it slow, Jethro. I know you have to tell us, but just take it easy."

 

"Dr. Mallard," a female voice came from the doorway. "May I?"

 

"You certainly may," Ducky gave a smile. "He's missed you."

 

"Hey," Sam said as he leaned over Gibbs. "Take it easy; you've been through a lot."

 

"Why won't Ducky tell me about Tony?" Gibbs looked deep into Sam's eyes.

 

"I don't know," Sam whispered softly. "You just rest and I'll see what I can find out."

 

"Dr. Mallard?" Sam turned to the older gentleman. "What happened to him?"

 

"Jethro and Anthony were taken from the hospital parking lot after coming to visit Jimmy and his wife," Ducky smiled. "They had welcomed the most beautiful little baby. Anyway, Jethro and Anthony were taken to an unknown location where they were beaten. Anthony was buried alive while Jethro was forced to watch."

 

"My God," Sam gasped, her eyes flashing to Gibbs. "Who found them?"

 

"A truck driver found them," Ducky explained. "He said that he's never witnessed anything so horrific in his life."

 

"Dr. Mallard?" Sam took a deep breath. "The person responsible for this, where are they."

 

"We don't know, Samantha." Ducky looked uneasy. "The team that the director assigned to the case; they have no leads."

 

"So he has a target on him?" Sam questioned her gut churning.

 

"I'm afraid so, my dear," Ducky sighed. "We should go back in and sit with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt so still; the world around him was void of any noise or movement. It was as if he was locked away and lost; secluded from those that would keep him fighting. There were memories just out of reach; something he needed to remember... something that was important. If he could only just reach a little further; perhaps he could grasp it.

 

Gibbs came awake with a gasp; the monitors increasing in tempo due to his rushed return to consciousness. There were hands pushing him back down on the bed; hands, keeping him from moving.

 

"Jethro," Ducky called above all the activity in the room. "Calm down or they will sedate you."

 

Taking a deep breath; Gibbs forced himself to settle down outwardly; inside his body was still trying to find a way to escape. "Duck?" Gibbs croaked out. "Tony?"

 

"Rest, Jethro." Ducky put a strong hand on his friend's bruised arm. "There is nothing more you can do for Anthony, now."

 

"You have avoided both our inquiries about Tony," Samantha said softly. "Why?"

 

"Jethro is not strong enough to handle the truth," Ducky said softly. "You will not be able to keep the truth from him if I tell you."

 

******************* Earlier*******************

"What is it that you are trying to punish me for?" Gibbs tried to engage Jason a bit. "Who was your aunt?"

 

"Would you even remember her if I told you?" Jason picked up the shovel and swung it at Gibbs; knocking him over onto what appeared to be an already broken arm. "Would you even know who she was if I told you her name? Don't you recognize where you are?"

 

"Why don't you try me?" Gibbs pushed a bit; he needed Tony to regain consciousness and climb out of the hole. Looking around, Gibbs took in the sights around him; the area was so familiar but why escaped him. "Was your aunt killed here?"

 

"Right over there," Jason pointed to the tree that he had just untied Tony from. "You don't recognize this place, Agent Gibbs? Look around Jethro, look around."

 

"Just tell me what you want!" Gibbs screamed as Jason closed the lid on the box that he had pushed Tony's unconscious body into.

 

"You are going to know what it feels like, Agent Gibbs. You are going to know what it feels like to search night and day for someone you care about. To know that the time is ticking away and every moment you waste; every moment that you turn up empty on answers is one step closer to that person you love dying." Jason was cold, calculated as he shoveled the dirt into the hole.

 

Gibbs struggled against his bonds, trying to get free in order to stop Jason. His struggling soon gave way to exhaustion and before he knew it, he was leaning to the site barely able to keep himself from falling on his face.

 

"Well," Jason laughed. "He's not going anywhere but you are. Why don't you take a few moments to say goodbye while I put a few things away."

 

Tony's eyes slowly opened; the darkness surrounded him. Moving to sit up, he hit his head on the lid of the box he was buried in. Panic set in as he realized the state of his predicament. "Damn it," Tony groaned. "Not the way I wanted to die."

 

"Tony?" Gibbs yelled down to his agent. "Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of here, Tony. You just hold on for me."

 

"Boss?" Tony screamed back.

 

"Yeah," Gibbs responded. "Just relax, kid. I'll get you out of there."

 

"Boss," Tony called out. "Save yourself; for God's sake, get yourself out of here."

 

"Not without you," Gibbs growled.

 

"Don't," Tony begged. "Please, Gibbs."

 

"Hurry up," Jason growled as he made his final trip from the burial site to the road.

 

"Tony," Gibbs called. "You hang in there, DiNozzo. Can you do that for me?"

 

"Boss," Tony called back. "Thank you for everything; I mean it. You've been the family I always wanted and finally got. I love you, Gibbs. I love you like a father."

 

"Son," Gibbs fought against the emotions. "I will get you out of there; I will get you out. Do you hear me?"

 

"Yes," Tony mumbled.

 

"Tony," Gibbs called as Jason hauled him to his feet. "Back at you."

 

Jason blindfolded Gibbs before hauling him up the incline to the car. Knocking him unconscious, Jason pushed Gibbs into the trunk of the car and started driving. Two miles down the road, Jason pushed Gibbs unconscious body off the opposite side of the road into a wooded area.

 

"Too bad Boone didn't kill you too," Jason growled. "Good-bye Agent Gibbs."

 

Jason cut the ties that were binding Gibbs hands before moving towards the road. Unaware that Gibbs was conscious, the angry man turned his back to the agent and started back towards the road. Removing the knife that was hidden in his belt, Gibbs pulled off his blindfold and started towards his assailant.

 

"Kyle Boone killed your aunt?" Gibbs called after Jason. "You don't think I tried hard enough to get to her before she died?"

 

"You didn't," Jason spat. "Do you know how horrible it was growing up with that knowledge? Do you know how hard it was to watch my mother drink herself to death? Or what it was like to endure the beatings?" Jason pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Gibbs. "I'm just going to kill you now; that way your agent dies too."

 

Gibbs took a chance and tossed the knife from his belt and stabbed Jason in the arm causing him to drop the gun. Pulling the knife from his boot, Jethro lunged for the younger man and grabbed him around the neck.

 

"You're going to take me to my agent," Gibbs growled. "NOW!"

 

Before Jason could respond, an explosion rocked the ground they were standing on startling Gibbs. Lunging for the gun, Jason picked it up and held it on himself. It was the sound of the gun firing that pulled Gibbs back to reality. Jason's dead body hit the ground, taking it with it Tony's best chance at survival.

 

Searching Jason's pocket, Gibbs found a cell phone. Pulling it from the dead man's pocket, he started towards the road, hoping for a better signal. Unable to get a call out, he sent texts to McGee, Vance and Abby, knowing that the three of them would lock onto the phone and find them. On the road, Gibbs noted the direction the car was facing and started walking the opposite. His injuries protested with every step, but for Tony's sake he had to keep going; he had to plug away at it.

 

Concentrating, Gibbs tried hard to remember anything he could from the crime scene. He searched his member for something to hang onto not only from today, but from the last time he was here years before. Pushing himself to keep going, Gibbs scanned the tree lines, the rocks, and the road. He struggled to remember if there was something about the location that was set off by anything in particular.

 

Gibbs wandered down the road praying to God for any type of miracle as time was running out for his agent. He hadn't expected it to come in the form of an eighteen wheeler carrying grain to the next town.

 

"You okay buddy?" The truck driver climbed out of the cab of his truck and moved towards Gibbs. "Names, Harold. What's your name?"

 

"Gibbs," Jethro panted out of breath. "I'm a federal agent; my partner is buried alive somewhere around here."

 

"Dear Lord," Harold ran back to his truck and radioed for help.

 

"Do you know where those women were killed a few years back?" Gibbs begged grabbing onto Harold's sleeve trying to get the man's attention.

 

"About a mile back," Harold volunteered. Opening the back of his truck, he rolled out a gator. "Get in buddy," Harold helped Gibbs into the utility vehicle. "This is faster than walking."

 

Taking off down the road, Harold managed to get Gibbs to the area rather quickly. Pushing himself in the direction of his agent, Gibbs fell to the ground as soon as he arrived where Tony was buried. With only his hands to use as tools, Gibbs began digging with Harold opposite of him digging too.

 

"Hang on Tony," Gibbs yelled to his agent unaware that the man had long ago fallen unconscious. "I'm coming, Tony."

 

"Gibbs," McGee arrived with a shovel in his hand. "Your hands are bleeding; let Ducky help you while we dig."

 

"Give me the shovel," Gibbs ripped the tool from his agent's hand and joined the efforts. As soon as they hit the top of the box, Gibbs was back on his knees. "Get this open damn it! Duck, we're going to need you over here."

 

Ducky was on standby with the EMTs waiting for Tony to be pulled from the box. It was Palmer that was first to get to Tony.

 

"I have no pulse or respirations," Palmer called as he assessed their patient from the hole. "Get him out of here now!"

 

Pulling Tony to the surface, Ducky and the EMTs worked tirelessly trying to revive the young man. "I'm sorry, Jethro." Ducky said softly. "I'm afraid we're too late."

 

Gibbs' world collapsed in on itself and the older man hit the ground unconscious.

 

"Let's get Jethro to the hospital," Ducky said softly. "Mr. Palmer, will you please grab the gurney so we can get Anthony back to NCIS. It's time to take him home."

 

Palmer's eyes stung with tears; his best friend was dead. Pulling himself together, he placed his mouth by Tony's ear. "You didn't have anyone's permission to die, Tony. Do you hear me? Nobody's permission!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ducky's heart broke for his young friend; the man was too quiet as he sat with his best friend for the journey back to NCIS. Twelve years of service; twelve years of nursing Tony through various ailments and injuries; twelve years of watching the young man grow into a wonderful individual.

 

As the van came to a stop, Ducky took a deep breath and gathered himself; there was a job to do. "Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called softly as he opened the door of the van. "Jimmy!"

 

"Sorry doctor," Palmer whispered as he took a deep breath. "I couldn't zip the body bag; it just didn't seem fair to do that to Tony."

 

"It's okay," Ducky nodded with tear filled eyes as they eased the gurney out of the back of the van. To anyone that knew how the duo operated, they would have been able to see this case was different. Gently, they wheeled the gurney with their fallen comrade to the autopsy suite.

 

Ducky took great care to remove all of Tony's clothing, scrape under his nails and gently bathe him to remove all the dirt. With the preliminaries out the way, Ducky gloved up and started the tape to record his autopsy. Palmer moved to the opposite side of the table ready to assist; the last thing he would ever be able to do for his friend.

 

With the scalpel poised at Tony's shoulder, Ducky took a deep breath and prepared himself to begin. Palmer was so intensely studying his fallen friend that he was able to see a fine tremor, a shiver makes its way through Tony's body. Opening his mouth to say something, Palmer was taken by surprise when Tony's arm came up swinging in the direction of Dr. Mallard, who had started to make the cut to start the autopsy.

 

"Jimmy," Ducky called out startled. "Get me some gauze and dial 911."

 

With the ambulance on its way, Ducky and Palmer worked side by side wrapping Tony in blankets, placing an oxygen mask over his face and making quick work of stitching the incision closed.

 

"Hang in there, my boy." Ducky called to Tony. "You keep fighting."

 

******************* Back at the hospital*******************

"You have avoided both our inquiries about Tony," Samantha said softly. "Why?"

 

"Jethro is not strong enough to handle the truth," Ducky said softly. "You will not be able to keep the truth from him if I tell you."

 

"Just tell me," Sam gave Ducky a pained look. "I'm going to have to help him through it at some point; the not knowing is eating at him."

 

"Anthony was pronounced dead at the scene," Ducky explained. "Jethro probably does not remember that part as he was injured and exhausted."

 

"Dear God," Sam gave her sleeping friend a long look. "He's never going to recover from that. Tony's like a son to him."

 

"There is more," Ducky explained. "I had prepared the body for autopsy and was making my first cut when we discovered that Anthony was indeed still alive. The doctors are running all sorts of tests. Our young friend has a heartbeat and he's breathing, but we do not know the extent of the brain damage or if his brain will be able to continue to sustain the necessities to keep him alive."

 

"So we're praying for a miracle," Sam replied sadly.

 

"Yes," Ducky nodded.

 

"Do you plan on allowing him to think that he was dead at the scene if he doesn't make it?" Sam was confused.

 

"I do," Ducky nodded. "We have all agreed that Jethro would be better that way. If he knew what the dear boy has been through since he passed out; he would be eaten alive by the guilt."

 

"I want to see Tony," Sam said softly. "Please."

 

Nodding, Ducky led Dr. Ryan to the cubicle in the emergency room where they continued to work on their younger friend.

 

"He's so pale," Sam whispered with tears in her eyes. "Jimmy is with him?"

 

"Mr. Palmer has been with him the entire time; he believes that if he keeps talking to Anthony that he will fight." Ducky looked so sad that he was breaking Samantha's heart.

 

"You have to know there is some logic to that," Sam prodded gently. "Studies have shown that comatose patient hears their loved ones."

 

"He was buried alive," Ducky growled. "Beaten then buried alive."

 

"Doctor Mallard," the trauma doctor interrupted before Ducky could get too worked up. "We are going to move Agent DiNozzo to a room. I have consulted a neurologist and he will be here soon; once he has concluded his tests we will have some news."

 

Palmer followed Tony to his room talking to him the entire time. By the time they got the agent settled Palmer had resorted to reciting lyrics to songs only quieting when the neurologist arrived so that he would not interfere with his tests.

 

"Duck?" Gibbs' voice came from behind the elderly man. "What are they saying?"

 

"Why are you out of bed?" Ducky admonished.

 

"Because my boy needs me," Gibbs growled. "I'll stay in the car, but the only place that I am going is to be by DiNozzo's side."

 

"You shouldn't have told him," Ducky chastised Sam.

 

"I didn't," Sam retorted. "He heard part of what you said and conned the rest out of the nursing staff. He can be charming when he needs to be and when charm doesn't work he intimidated them into submission."

 

"Jethro," Ducky sighed. "You need your rest; you are not going to be of any help to Anthony as you are right now."

 

"The hell I won't," Gibbs growled as he started to stand.

 

"Hey," Sam moved around to help him sit back down. "What did I promise you?"

 

Gibbs glared at his friend; his confidant.

 

"What did I promise you?" Sam repeated.

 

"What you'd take me to Tony's side so he knows I am there." Gibbs sighed as he relaxed in the chair.

 

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Not sit down, shut up and let's go see your fella."

 

Gibbs sat out of the way while the doctor ran his tests and looked at the results of the MRI and CT. "Doc?"

 

"I'm going to be honest with you, Agent Gibbs." Dr. Menz pulled a chair next to Gibbs. "I expected to be telling you that it was just a matter of time before his brain stopped supporting his body's functions."

 

"But?" Palmer moved to sit next to Gibbs.

 

"But," Dr. Menz turned and looked at his patient. "I have never seen a miracle before, but that is the only way I can explain what I see with this young man. We will not have definitive answers on his condition until he wakes up so we can evaluate his condition, but I do expect him to wake up."

 

The sobs that escaped Gibbs' throat caught everyone by surprise. Palmer moved his chair closer and wrapped the agent in a hug. "He'll make it; he's got to. I told him that he didn't have permission to die; he knows he has to pull through."

 

"Jethro," Sam said softly. "Why don't you go talk to him for a few minutes; I think you need to see him and touch him."

 

Nodding, Gibbs allowed Sam to push him where he could sit at Tony's side. Gently, Jethro picked up Tony's hand and held it in his own bandage covered one. "You have to find your way back to us, Tony. Please."

 

"Sweetheart," Sam whispered in Tony's ear. "Gibbs is here; he's okay. You rest up and when you are ready; we are waiting for you."

 

Palmer moved his chair next to the bed and watched for a moment; excusing himself, he allowed Gibbs to have a private moment with their friend while he went in search of a few things.

 

"Tony," Gibbs' voice was heavy with emotion. "I am so sorry; I am so so sorry. I should have protected you; should have stopped him."

 

"Easy," Sam rubbed a gentle hand over Gibbs' head. "If he were conscious, what would he tell you?"

 

"That I don't apologize," Gibbs huffed a laugh.

 

Palmer returned with his arms full and an orderly trailing behind him pushing a reclining chair. "You are going to get some rest; I brought you a blanket and pillow. I got you some things that you will need and I informed your doctor that he can visit you up here. I've also instructed him that you will be taking your medication and I will be reattaching your IVs so that you can get stronger."

 

"You are a brave man, Jimmy Palmer." Sam teased as she helped him get Gibbs situated. "I'll stay with you guys until I have to go get Parker."

 

Palmer reads from the newspaper keeping up the litany until he was relieved by Abby. Abby kept her emotions in check because both her guys needed her to be a pillar of strength right now. Abby reads, talked and sang until her voice started to fail. McGee had managed to sneak in an hour prior and take up residence in a corner where he quietly sat praying for his partner.

 

"Go get some rest," McGee escorted Abby to the door. Returning to the chair she had vacated, he pulled his latest work in progress and started to read the words out loud for Tony to hear. Page by page, he continued to read until he felt a light tap to his shoulder.

 

"Ziva," Tim startled.

 

"Go rest," Ziva smiled softly. "I will take care of my little hairy butt for a while."

 

Ziva sang softly in Hebrew until the sun came up and a light tap on the door indicated the arrival of Ducky, Gibbs' doctor and Tony's neurologist.

 

"Gibbs," Ziva woke her superior with a light stroke to his cheek. "The doctors are here."

 

Gibbs allowed himself to be carefully examined and had to smile when he received a stunned but exasperated look from the physicians.

 

"You are doing very well," Dr. Atwater commented. "I would have thought the opposite would be true."

 

"He's been surrounded by friends and family," Palmer responded as he walked into the room with Breena by his side. "How's Tony?"

 

The neurologist had just finished his examination when the question was asked. Looking at his patient, he then turned to the crowd that had gathered.

 

"He's hungry," Dr. Menz chuckled as he stepped aside to reveal a hungry but awake DiNozzo.

 

Laughing, the group hugged one another and rejoiced in the fact that they were on the road back.

 

"Go," Tony sluggishly pointed to the door. "Gibbs stays."

 

Everyone moved out of the room, unsure about leaving the two men alone. Gibbs eased himself up with Palmer's help and moved to sit at Tony's side. Tony's hand gently made the journey from the bed to Gibbs' face. He traced the lines on his forehead with gentle fingers.

 

"Ok?" Tony whispered.

 

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Ok."

 

"Not your fault," Tony watched as the emotions flashed in Gibbs' eyes.

 

"Tony," Gibbs started to say something only to have Tony cut him up with a light head slap.

 

"Say it," Tony whispered with a pained voice.

 

"Say what?" Confusion was written all over Gibbs' face.

 

"Not your fault," Tony repeated.

 

"Oh Tony," Gibbs shook his head. "I can't do that for you, son. I can't."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone moved out of the room unsure about leaving the two men alone. Gibbs eased himself up with Palmer's help and moved to sit at Tony's side. Tony's hand gently made the journey from the bed to Gibbs' face. He traced the lines on his forehead with gentle fingers.

 

"Ok?" Tony whispered.

 

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Ok."

 

"Not your fault," Tony watched as the emotions flashed in Gibbs' eyes.

 

"Tony," Gibbs started to say something only to have Tony cut him up with a light head slap.

 

"Say it," Tony whispered with a pained voice.

 

"Say what?" Confusion was written all over Gibbs' face.

 

"Not your fault," Tony repeated.

 

"Oh Tony," Gibbs shook his head. "I can't do that for you, son. I can't."

 

"Please," Tony begged.

 

"You had to have been so scared," Gibbs looked down at his injured agent. "God, Tony! You were buried alive! I don't even know how you survived; it took me so long to get back to you."

 

"There was oxygen being fed into the space," Vance said softly as he entered the room. "Jason wanted to make sure Tony survived long enough for you to hear him screaming; begging for his rescue."

 

"But you weren't?" Gibbs was confused.

 

"Anthony's brain took over and essential shut his body down," Ducky added as he came into the room. "You are supposed to be resting, Jethro."

 

"I passed out?" Tony croaked.

 

"Precisely," Ducky smiled. "Thank God you did; it saved your life."

 

"Huh," Tony shrugged.

 

"Beats the theory that DiNozzo's don't pass out?" Palmer joked as he came to join the gang.

 

"Could ...we?" Tony paused to swallow his lips and throat so dry. "Be ...alone?"

 

Placing a straw to Tony's lips, Palmer gave his friend a sympathetic look. "We're going to be right outside; say what you need to say then rest." Looking up at Gibbs, Palmer gave a stern look. "Both of you need rest; we're going to take care of you both."

 

"Thanks...Jimmy," Tony smiled at his friend.

 

With everyone out of the room, Gibbs took a deep breath before looking at the man in the bed. "I let you down."

 

"Really?" Tony gave a dumbfounded look. "I didn't get that. You didn't let me down; you saved me."

 

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. "I almost got you killed!"

 

"No," Tony gritted out. "Not..your..fault." Tears filled Tony's eyes as he fixed his gaze on Gibbs. "NOT...YOUR...FAULT!" Tony screamed only to start coughing violently.

 

"Shit," Gibbs grabbed the glass of water from the stand and tried to coax Tony to drink.

 

"Easy," Palmer said softly as he sat Tony up. "I've got you. It's just the three of us; relax."

 

Tony allowed Palmer to hold him up by slipping behind him. "Palmer," Tony relaxed in the man's arms. "Tell..him...not...fault."

 

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer looked at the older man. "Tony's right, there is no way you could have predicted that a case that old would come back to do all of this."

 

"I should have fought him harder!" Gibbs growled.

 

"No!" Tony barked.

 

"Shh.." Palmer soothed. "You were knocked out and transported to the crime scene. When you woke up, you were already bound and Tony was already being beaten. There was nothing you could do, Gibbs. You fought so hard to get back to him and rescue him. The injuries that you sustained; there is no way you should have made it down that road let alone to start digging by hand to rescue Tony."

 

"Tell ... him..." Tony tried to get Palmer to understand what he wanted.

 

"What buddy?" Palmer was so gentle with Tony. Handing him an ink pen from his pocket, Palmer picked up a notepad that was at the side of the bed. "Can you show me?"

 

‘Best dad saved me.’ Tony managed to write with a shaky hand.

 

"You risked it all to get to Tony; he knew you would and that is why he held on. You are the best thing that has happened to him. You are the father figure that he so desperately needed growing up but didn't get until he joined NCIS." Palmer watched as Gibbs' expression softened and he was looking in Tony's eyes.

 

"I was so scared," Gibbs whispered. "Was so scared you were going to be dead when I got to you."

 

"Held..on..you." Tony whispered.

 

"He'll always believe that you are coming for him, Gibbs." Palmer shrugged. "It's what any good father would do."

 

"I don't deserve that kind of loyalty," Gibbs shook his head.

 

"You do," Palmer corrected. "And the love that goes with it. You have a son that loves you so much that he has that idealistic blind faith every young child has when they believe their dad is Superman. You didn't let him down because today you were able to prove to him that no matter what, a father's love with triumph a world of evil and a multitude of pain."

 

"Say ..it.." Tony reached a hand for Gibbs.

 

"It wasn't my fault," Gibbs whispered his voice thick with emotion.

 

"Believe," Tony shook Gibbs' hand. "For me."

 

"I will try hard," Gibbs promised. "For you son, I will try hard."

 

"It's time for both of you to rest," Palmer eased Tony down onto the bed before moving around to get Gibbs settled. Pushing the reclining chair by the bed, Palmer got Gibbs situated and lowed the lights on the way out of the room.

 

Father and son slept with their hands joined together as if to solidify the bond that was already there. It would take some time but their bodies would heal and their hearts too.


End file.
